She's in jail, her husband's stoic, and her brother's convicted too
by LaylaVonVoltaire
Summary: Kariya has been accused of the same crime as her elder twin brother... ...murder of teammates. She's been locked up in Athens for a couple years after being captured there, so will her past come back to push its impending darkness back into her? What will happen when she meets her father after years of seperation? And what does zess think? Please review, Arigato! I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

"Your majesty! You can't possibly be serious about releasing that crazy killer back into the army, not to mention putting her back into Zess' team!" A member of the king of Athens court yelled to the king of Athens, he sighed and spoke softly to the members standing before his desk.

"I know it's tough, but she is also my little brothers' wife, I can't bear to watch her being interrogated anymore. I am putting her back into my brothers team so he can keep her in check, not to mention to make up for Cleo's pathetic excuse for training. Now that that's cleared, you are dismissed." He said coldly to them and turned to look out the window.

She looked out her prison cell into the hallway in which she heard footsteps coming towards her, she sighed and looked at their direction seriously. Her name is Kariya, she is the younger twin sister of Girge of Krishna and she is General Baldr's only daughter and was captured when she was only but 6 and has lived in Athens as an assistant to the king and then a soldier since. She is now married to Zess and they have a 2 year old girl, Kariya has been staying at home for over a year but she soon got convicted of killing her comrades without reason. Her last words to anyone until now was, "I love you Zess, take care of our daughter and tell her that I will be back soon. Cleo, please protect Zess and my daughter, this is my last request until I return. And Erekt, please make sure Maila doesn't come to any harm." With that Kariya was arrested and taken away to the underground prison. Kariya always wondered how the world outside had changed since she had been locked in this prison for nearly a year, she wondered if her daughter was 2 already for she had been still in Kariya when Kariya was arrested. Only 6 months after being imprisoned her water broke and she was rushed to the hospital, Zess was by her side and when she held her child for the first time, they took her away to the prison again and took her child from her. The guards who were letting her out were silent and watched her, a single shining tear fell down her cheek and landed on the ground, she sniffled and wiped away the rest and looked at the mural she had painted of the full moon, Zess, her and her daughter, a pack of wolves, and Girge and their father.

"Kariya, you are now free to go home, but before you will be escorted to the kings' office and be given your assignment. Come with us now, Kariya." The guards said as they unlocked her cell and she stepped out, she soon was in the kings' room and she was told that she had to go back into Zess' team and fight alongside him and be the vice-captain for his squad.

"Kariya, as you must know you have to keep calm and remain the respectable vice-captain and wife of my little brother, but please keep in mind that if you die, your daughter will only have Zess who's away all the time." The king said to her and she made a Che sound and left the room walking briskly but then softening when she realized she could see her daughter and her husband again.

Kariya smiled happily and ran home, she didn't dare stop to breathe until she got home, at her house she burst through the doors and Zess and her daughter looked up in surprise and she hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and welcomed her back home, she pulled back away from him and kissed him and he kissed her, their daughter Maila tugged on her pant leg and she picked her up. Maila gave her a big hug and she closed her eyes and tears were streaming down her face, Zess smiled warmly and hugged both of them, but their reunion was cut short. There was a loud bang on the door and when they opened it many soldiers were standing there, ready to escort them and a messenger in the middle on them in the front.

"Kariya and Zess, come with me his majesty has summoned you to assign a mission to you now." The messenger said and Kariya and Zess both walked out silently and their daughter still in Kariya's arms, they arrived at the kings place once again and Kariya's daughter squirmed, she sighed and gave her to Zess so she could calm down before Kariya took her back.

"Zess and Kariya, your assignment is to capture and bring back the silver and black golem, capture its pilot, and bring him to me at once. Understood?" The king asked and Kariya smiled devilishly, Zess' eyes went wide with horror and Kariya sighed, she placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her worried, she nodded and he gave their daughter back to her.

She curtsied and walked out of the room, once she was out she ran with their daughter in her arms, she didn't stop until she was back at home and she gently set their daughter in their bed and she threw open her closet. There it was her old uniform that she had worn when she was in a boarding school in Assam, she was on Zess' team and she mostly ignored him but when it came to mock battle when it was 2 on 2 they were the unbeatable pair. She hadn't grown at all since then, well maybe except for her breast size but when she put the uniform on she sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like she was still a student but she had to keep the first three buttons open so she could breathe, she exchanged the shirt with another white button up and it fit perfectly. Her daughter tugged on her stockings and Kariya picked her up, dressed her up in Athens clothing and she giggled. Kariya took one last look at herself, changed to a similar outfit as her uniform but with the golem pilot uniform that was mainly black with blue on the edges and she set out with her daughter, Zess met them at the courtyard of the castle and they talked about how things were going to go.

Kariya couldn't stop smiling but she heard that they have recently recovered an ancient golem, she was excited to see it, but she was told that no sorcerer could pilot it. She sighed and asked if she could at least analyze it and then she would leave, Zess caved in and brought her to where it was and she stared in awe. The golem was pure black with odd blood red quartz blades extending from the head of the golem that were broken and a massive one of the back, also broken, she admired the red interior and the red splashes every here and there. She slid her hand down the sides of the panel of the control column and she hit a button and it reacted to her, she gasped and Zess immediately ran to find her looking at a white glow coming from a holographic screen on slates of clear quartz. She was stunned, only un-sorcerers were supposed to use this Ancient Golem, Zess was appalled and she spoke without turning to him, her tone strained but happy.

"Zess, can I keep this Golem, please I need to make sure that I can use it properly before I go back to my old Golem. This Golem is special and I want to embrace this old technology that is so new to us now, send word that the Ancient's Golem has been activated and that I shall keep it as its permanent user." She said and Zess agreed, he didn't want to tell his brother and soon she was training with it, she decided on its codename and it was like a perfect match, Kelar was its name from now on.

Kariya never left Kelar; she would often sleep in it because she was afraid of someone stealing it away from her and that she would never see it again. Zess finally came to her and told her that it was the day they had to leave to fulfill the mission; she hugged him and whispered "don't die on me now" and they walked hand in hand to their golem's, he helped her in and she kissed him before sliding in the seat all the way. Zess smiled and closed the hatchet to Kelar and got into his golem, they both started theirs up and left in the blink of an eye, their company: Cleo and Erekt, she didn't personally like Erekt all that much but they were on good enough terms with one another. She loved Cleo though, she was like a little sister to Kariya and she soon snapped back to reality, how long had she been daydreaming about the past. Zess was talking to her trying to get her attention and Kariya was startled at his voice so suddenly, she looked on her screen and then stopped abruptly, Zess kept going and she suddenly lunged and knocked his golem over. Her golem automatically got into a protective stance over his and it was trying to endure bullets form the enemy.

"Kyaaaaa!" Kariya screamed when a bullet went through Kelar's armor and stabbed her in the stomach, she coughed up blood and was fighting to stay awake long enough to get Zess out of there.

She helped his golem up and shoved him into safety, and suddenly Kelar's frail armor was being pelted with bullets, it was an ambush from the enemy, Kariya stayed there protecting them, even when her golem almost turned into a honeycomb. When the bullets finally stopped her golem fell to its knees and then flat on the ground, Kariya had passed out and the golem couldn't move anymore. Zess, Erekt, and Cleo immediately picked up her golem and took it back to the camp in which they had been staying at with Borcuse's army. Borcuse was a general of Athens and probably the most famous of all the generals, he had killed so many people in 10 years, but Kariya had killed over 13 times that amount in just a matter of 10 months. Zess has removed the bullet from her golem and lots of blood spilled onto the interior of Kelar and onto the ground, he carefully removed her armor and then took her out by hand, and he was shocked at how she was still alive with the amount of blood she had lost. Cleo averted her eyes when Zess and Erekt were watching the doctors stitching up her wound, hooking up lots of I.V's with blood attached and wrapping her in bandages, after they removed fragments of quarts from her body and after they were done with everything, it was up to Kariya's will to keep her alive until they got back to Athens capital.


	2. Chapter 2

Kariya struggled breathing and most of the time she was panting in pain and sometimes screaming when the pain intensified so bad her endurance couldn't handle it anymore. Zess had a guilty expression on his face for weeks while she recovered, he had sent Erekt back to the capital to inform Zess' older brother that they were coming back to the capitol and delaying the mission because Kariya had been injured greatly protecting them from an ambush. Zess was always at Kariya's side, he never left her side because he didn't want to lose her again, Kariya had begun to scream again, but this time her body convulsed upward and her eyes flung open wide in pain, all her muscles were shaking and her body arched even more as she screamed. Zess clung to her and she started to calm down, suddenly Zess felt a tug on his pant leg and their daughter was there, he was bewildered and he saw his older brother and his son walking towards them and Zess picked up his daughter Maila and hugged her with tears streaming down his face. Zess' brother's son Garim ran over to him and was very worried, he looked over and saw Kariya struggling to stay alive and his face turned into a sad expression, Zess placed his hand on his head and told him not to worry, that she'll be fine, but really Zess had no idea if she was going to make it or not. Garim smiled and Maila got down and started playing with him while Zess and his older brother talked about Kariya's condition and whether she could still fight or not.

"I heard she pushed everyone aside to safety and allowed herself to be shot at until she was sure that you all were safe from the enemy, she's got guts though, I've never heard of her saving her comrades from death. She used to kill everyone once she met them, she even tried killing me but one day she saw you and her perspective changed completely, she doesn't kill needlessly anymore. It's all thanks to you Zess, she met you just once and fell in love, a girl like that is hard to come by these days." Zess' brother said to him casually and he smiled remembering how Kariya was back in the boarding school in Assam.

"Thanks brother, I know she'll make it through but you don't have to tell me about how she was, I remember well and I've accepted that she's killed but haven't we all to save a life sometime, somehow?" Zess replied and saw his brother off, Maila clung to Kariya all the time now and with her and Zess by her side, she recovered quickly, soon she was up and walking again.

"Hey, what have you done to Kelar?! It doesn't look like how it used to, why is all that armor on it now?! It's ugly now that it has all these layers of armor on it!" Kariya yelled furiously at the men who had put all the armor on her golem, Zess sighed and told her that Kelar needed armor so it could withstand enemy attacks and Kariya pouted as Zess stared into her eyes intently.

"It's for your protection Kariya, we don't want another event like that to happen again so we put this armor on to protect you and to protect the golem, since it's the only one it's hard to fix it when Kelar is broken to bits." Zess said hugging her from behind, Kariya closed her eyes and nodded, he let go and they walked out to go get food, Maila found her immediately and Kariya almost let out her tears, she still couldn't believe that she could've left Zess and Maila alone for forever.

Maila was worried about her; Kariya giggled and hugged her tightly, Zess walked alongside her, Kariya holding Maila and they sat down to eat, she enjoyed her first meal after recovering, but the peace would soon end, a messenger from Borcuse' troops came running in, stopped at her table, bowed to them, and reported to Zess. Maila played with her food and Kariya looked shocked, Zess placed his hand on hers and nodded, Kariya picked Maila up and rushed out of there, she got into her golem and held Maila tight to her chest. Zess caught up to her and got into his golem, she headed off to the capitol of Athens and Zess followed as her protector and once they arrived Kariya immediately jumped out of her golem, Maila in hand, and ran with Zess back to their house. Kariya set Maila down and gathered things together, she packed everything she could and Zess carried the bags and Kariya carried Maila and they went to Zess' brothers' house. Kariya knocked on the door and Zess' brother answer, he nodded and they went in, set the stuff down, and Kariya and Zess kissed Maila goodbye and said goodbye to his brother. They then ran out of the building and back to their golems, they boarded swiftly and took off again back to Borcuse' camp, Kariya slipped out of her golem quickly and ran status checks on the remaining golems in her and Borcuse' platoons. Zess was checking the ammo supply and the condition of the pilots for the golems and he reported back to Kariya, she recorded it down on her clipboard and turned to listen to another report and pain suddenly flowed through her body. She dropped to one knee clutching her left side with her right hand and started coughing but she covered it with her free hand and Zess knelt by her looking very concerned for her critical condition.

"Kariya you shouldn't push yourself too hard, your still recovering, are you not?" He said helped her up and she pushed him away.

"Thank you but I'm fine Zess; this isn't something to worry about, now Colonel Frey, your report please." Kariya had said calmly with a hint of pain in her voice then turned to the man standing there waiting to report to her.

"Yes ma'am! In the platoon that has just returned which is Platoon 29, has 18 damaged golems, 9 of those pilots have severe injuries, the rest have minor injuries, and 22 of our platoons total of 60 golems were destroyed! Also, our platoon is down on ammo and we only have 2 cartridges left per golem! Ma'am end of report Ma'am!" The man said restlessly to Kariya and she recorded the information and added everything up, she looked at the board in shock, _how can we be so low on everything?!_ Kariya asked herself and she sighed.

"Zess, go take these numbers to General Borcuse, I have to go take my medicine and tend to the injured so please wait for me." Kariya said and passed off her clipboard, she ran to the medical tent, took her painkillers, and helped with dressing wounds and surgeries.

"Lady Kariya, you aren't supposed to be this active yet! Your own wounds are going to open up again if you keep this up!" The head medic exclaimed trying to get Kariya to go back into her bed to rest, she smiled and told her she was fine already.

She went out after a surgery and leaned against the rock wall, she was panting heavily and she clutched her heart, she made a short gasp in pain and bent forward panting hard, luckily she was in a place where nobody could see her unless they were roaming in the back of the medical tents. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach and fell to her knees; she caught herself with her left arm and threw up, her back arching up in pain and force of her body purging all of the unnecessary stuff that was spilling over her limit. One of the medics in the tent came out because he heard her and ran out to help her, he called for assistance and they carried her on a stretcher and operated on her immediately because her stats were rapidly dropping. Kariya was, once again, writhing in pain and screaming because they were using a defibrillator on her heart to get it to keep beating; meanwhile Zess looked all around the camp and couldn't find Kariya. He raced everywhere trying to find her; he heard a scream coming from the medical tent that made everyone turn in curiosity. He ran to the medical tent instinctively and went to the operation section, he burst through the screen and saw her bleeding profusely, she was in so much pain and finally they stopped using the defibrillator on her and left after closing her wounds and bandaging her up. He knelt by her and she turned her head to look at him, tears of pain were in her eyes, Zess knew that she couldn't bear the pain any longer, and he kissed her forehead.

"Everything's going to be alright, Kariya, you'll be fine so don't cry, Maila will get worried if you cry." Zess told her and Kariya closed her eyes and held Zess' hand, he stayed with her constantly and when her injuries finally healed completely, he accompanied her everywhere so she wouldn't get wounded again.

"Hey Zess, what do you think? Should I go back to the capital, or should I go meet the silver black golem and capture it? Please, I need you opinion, only you can decide what I can do, Zess." Kariya said as she turned her body slightly and looked at him with pleading but happy eyes and he smiled.

"Kariya, you know what you have to do, but think carefully, if you go back to the capital, and then you won't be able to meet _him_ again." Zess said seriously and Kariya's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"You…. You don't mean that _he_ can actually pilot a golem do you?" She said turning around to face him head on, Zess sighed heavily and Kariya's eyes were brimming with tears.

"Indeed, Rygart Arrow is able to pilot a golem, but not any regular ones, the ancient golem like Kelar, the silver black is the only one he can pilot even though he is a _non-sorcerer_, like you mother was. Listen Kariya, you must control your emotions when you see him, I know you've had a particular liking towards him but please, do not get flustered or let your hatred run wild, alright?" Zess said to her sadly and Kariya nodded seriously at her husband.

"I understand Zess, but can you please be there when we confront him?" She asked and her hugged her tightly, she closed her eyes and hugged him back they then walked hand in hand back to the camp and in the morning they would head off.

Kariya and Zess headed out with a hand signal specialist and they arrived at the capital of the kingdom of Krishna, Binnoten, and Kariya stopped and held the flag, the hand sign specialist started giving the signs for communication. The message was "Tell King Hodr to send the king of make-up tests alone to rendezvous with the straight laced little brother and the deadly queen of martial arts for operation Diamond Flesh." And with that the gates opened a short while later and a single golem carrying someone in each hand came out. Kariya's hand tightened slightly when she saw Hodr and Sigyn and … Rygart… he came out of the golem and Kariya moved hers so she was able to jump across onto his golem, she got out and faced him clenching her teeth tightly. Hodr and Sigyn looked puzzled and Rygart looked shocked, Zess came out and hopped onto her golem, took her hand in his and faced them, and Kariya started talking.

"Hodr, I see you're just as obedient to the throne as always, Sigyn, you haven't changed one bit, and you're just as beautiful as ever. And Rygart, I see you haven't changed from the days where we were in school together, but how can you pilot such a golem when you yourself are not able to use magic at all! Rygart answer me this, why haven't you tried to contact me over these years! Why haven't you made it known to me and Zess that you are indeed alive! Why did you do that, Rygart, why?!" Kariya yelled through tears and Zess placed his other hand on her shoulder, she stopped and wiped her tears and Hodr looked at her surprised and Sigyn looked at her sadly, but Rygart looked somewhat guilty at her behavior.

"Kariya, I think it's time that you get back in your golem, that's enough for today, oh and Rygart, I need to discuss with you something." Zess said seriously as Kariya got back into her golem and he turned sharply to Rygart.

Kariya cried silently and when Zess came back she sniffled and turned on her golem then jumped as high as her golem went, it landed swiftly, she stood up, then started running as full speed in her golem until she got back to the camp, she slid out of her golem and sat down on a ledge next to her golem. Silent tears streamed down her face and she cried in happiness, fear, and loneliness, she screamed in the pain of her great sadness and everyone looked at her direction and she kept crying hard. After a while of hard crying and sniffling, Kariya had regained her composure slightly and wiped her nose, she looked up and heard someone approaching her from behind. She whirled around and saw Zess, she looked at him with a smile but pain in her eyes, he hugged her and Zess whispered in her ear, they departed and Kariya climbed into her golem, she then powered it up and moved it the outskirts of the camp. Kariya and Zess stood on a cliff staring at the stars in the sky, Zess smiled and then she heard footsteps behind her, she looked and saw Rygart, she glanced at Zess and he nodded. She released his hand from hers and ran over to him, she tackle hugged him and he stumbled backwards but didn't fall, Kariya hugged him tightly around the neck and smiled with tears in her eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Rygart, I'm so glad you're okay." Kariya sobbed and he smiled, put his arms around her and hugged her, he let go of her and smiled at Zess, she went back to him and intertwined her fingers with Zess'.

"It's good to see you again, but I must be going, General Baldr will get suspicious if I'm gone for too long." Rygart said scratching his head and smiling at Kariya, her eyes went wide and she started shaking.

"F… father…. Is he… safe? Rygart, tell me is my father safe!?" She stuttered and yelled with concern and tears flowing down her face.

"Whoa… calm down, he's fine, never better actually. The other day he put me in a pretty strong choke hold as punishment for doing what I wanted to." He said smiling and Kariya smiled in relief.

"Rygart, when you see him can you… tell him that I'm fine but I'm glad he's safe. Also, I will return home for the first time in years, but only to confirm he and Girge are alright then I will be going." She said crying slightly and Rygart pet her head smiling, Zess smiled and he suddenly ran to his golem, the ground shook terribly, Kariya looked and saw Krishna golems running towards them, she ran to her golem also and took off to warn the others. "General Borcuse! Krishna forces are advancing on the West side!" She yelled and everyone prepared for an attack, _Damn, were you just a decoy to distract us Rygart?_ She asked herself and ended up face to face with her father, she heard his voice and a tear slipped down her cheek, she got out and faced him crying, he got out and started talking to her.

"It's been many years Kariya, how have you been all this time?" He asked and she pulled out a knife and threw it at him.

"Shut up! You have no right to act fatherly to me! Especially not after you didn't even try to come save me! Instead you took up orders and ignored my existence! What kind of father would do that!?" She yelled and cried into her hands, he looked sad and replied with a shaky voice.

"Every day I wanted to go search for you, but I wasn't allowed to, I always regret obeying those orders but at least your safe, Kariya." He said and she had steadily straightened and climbed back into her golem and ran off, he stood there sadly and then got back into his golem and chased after her.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she ran with all her might and her crying sounds came through the speaker and everyone throughout the camp heard her crying, and then saw a golem chasing after her, she stopped and yelled at him, all soldiers listening.

"Why can't you just simply leave me alone, father! It's too late to repent for your sin! I will never, ever return to Krishna! Not if you still do not known my feelings and all my pain I've been through thanks for you obeying orders to not find me! Leave! Father! I never want to see you or your Krishna dogs ever again!" She screamed.

All of the foot soldiers and pilots heard her, they realized that she was formerly a Krishna soldier but she hated her home country and so they helped her and warded her father off. He ran away, looking troubled and arrived back at the capital, Binnoten, and reported to King Hodr and Queen Sigyn on how she was doing.

"I see, so that's what she said… Hah! To think she would still hold a grudge like this," King Hodr laughed and put his hand to his face and looked through his fingers seriously but smiling sadly. "She really hasn't changed at all… she's just as hot-tempered and ignorant as always. But you cannot help but pity her, she's been betrayed by the only emotional connections she's had, but she's found happiness in you, I'm glad that Zess is her husband, they're a good pair, those two." Hodr let his hand fall limp onto the armrest and he smiled sadly, staring out the window. "Zess… have you spoiled her so much so that she has become even more weak and so unstable than before… was it her imprisonment? Or could it be when they took her child away from her when she finally gave birth? Such a life … nobody could possibly lead one as painful as Kariya's; she is a pitiful child but has overcome almost everything. … why is it that she has become so strong yet so weak, stable and unstable, happy and sad, all at the same time? Zess… have you made that child into a weapon for your older brothers' personal use?" Hodr put his hand to his forehead and made a painful expression as he muttered to himself, clenching his teeth tightly.

"Kariya… I have a message for you from King Hodr of Krishna." A soldier said bowing to her, she took the letter from him, read it, and then crumpled it in her hands, tears streaming down her face.

"Damn…it… Hodr you bastard… what are you thinking? Sending my father out here like that, and even going so far as to give back a prisoner so I can return home, you fool! I will never return to Krishna, father… he betrayed me, he never came for me… damn him to hell." Kariya sobbed and sunk to her knees crying into her hands, the crumpled piece of paper next to her, everyone looked at her surprised and they didn't know what to do.

"Alright, up you go." Zess said pulling her to her feet with one arm, the other holding Maila, Kariya hugged them tightly crying and Zess hugged her back. "It's alright, come now, even Maila can sense your level of sadness, you mustn't make our 2 year old daughter worry alright?" Zess said with a faint smile upon his lips, Kariya had hugged Maila tightly, Zess watching her as she started to calm down. "Well now, let's go and get your father to withdraw." Zess said and she looked at him shocked, he smiled sadly and she nodded, she set Maila down and held her hand, walking out to their house, they put Maila in Zess's golem and set off to Krishna.

They came to the outer walls of Binnoten and golems pointed their guns to them, Kariya and Zess stopped, he planted the flag down and got out, doing hand signs and arm movements to ask and come inside the castle to talk to the king. Another golem came out, the Delphine, and Rygart talked to them, she demanded to speak to Hodr and he refused, she got angry but Zess stopped her, saying it was fine. He persuaded to let her in while he stayed out there, so she can go talk to Hodr, saying she couldn't use guns and that she meant no harm, reluctantly Rygart agreed. She was guided in by Rygart, saying she meant no harm and they searched her for weapons at the border, they found her knife in her boot and she fought them, saying that she needed that, that it could never leave her side. They finally said she could keep it and she was heavily guarded on her way to Hodr's throne room, everyone in the city staring at her, she was wearing her Athens military uniform just like Zess, but she wore shorts instead of pants. Hodr sat on his throne and she went inside the room, the guards spreading out just a little bit and they forced her to kneel, Hodr dismissed them and she stood up, slipping her hands out of the shackles. He greeted her and once everyone was clear of the room she got down to business, she unzipped her jacket and put her long red hair up, complaining it was hot, he chuckled and someone brought in a chair, she sat down and crossed her legs, getting down to business.

"Hodr I've come here only to say this, as the daughter of a Krishna soldier, I will not allow you to send my father out to battle, and I will not forgive you for offering to give back a prisoner just so I can return. I already know that the prisoner has died, or will die, there is no use fighting it, stop my father or so help me Hodr… I'll kill you." Kariya growled and her eyes flashed a bright blue, he sighed and guards came rushing in and surrounded her, Hodr said it was fine, that she couldn't hurt him, and they left the room reluctantly. "Do you understand me now Hodr?" She asked menacingly and he chuckled softly, Queen Sigyn came in and was shocked to see Kariya again, and in their castle in her Athen's uniform without any guards.

"Very well Kariya, I won't send your father out, but on one condition, you must stay here and train the army, you are a general's daughter aren't you?" Hodr said smugly, she looked at him and smirked then got up and took her hair down.

"You've got a deal, cocky bastard." She smirked and he held out his hand, she took it, signifying their agreement, Hodr then noticed Sigyn and let go of Kariya's hand, Kariya went out and the guards tried to put the handcuffs on her again. "Didn't you hear? I'm here to stay for a while, now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my husband and tell him I'll be away for a bit." Kariya snorted and walked away, she had reached the outer gates and asked if she could ride on a golem so she could go tell her husband something, they agreed reluctantly and she faced Zess. "Sorry Zess, I'll be staying for a while, please go on ahead of me, I'll return to Athen's soon I promise." She said sadly and his eyes went wide, Maila then crawled out and Zess picked her up, tears suddenly welled in her eyes and Maila called for her.

Kariya jumped the distance between the two golems and embraced her daughter crying, Zess hugged her and she tried her best to keep it together but failed, the Krishna golem pilot looked pained and after a while Kariya said her final goodbyes.


End file.
